Elise the Third
Princess Elise the Third (公女エリス3世, Kimijo Erisu 3-sei) is the monarch and ruler of Soleanna, as well as one of the main characters in the Iblis Saga. Appearance :Voice actor: Lacey Chabert (English), Maaya Sakamoto (Japanese) She is a girl with red hair, light peach skin, and blue eyes. In the Young Days In Present Time Gallery Personality Elise is very kind-hearted, sweet, and genuinely cares about her country and its citizens, being willing to give herself up to Eggman in order to protect them from Eggman himself. She is well aware of her role as a monarch and does her best to stand as a worthy and exemplary princess. Behind her formal facade, however, Elise is like any typical confused and anxious 17-year-old girl. The loss of her mother and father at a young age left Elise with much grief and sorrow in her life, but she always tried to stay strong due to her father's words of encouragement. When Iblis was later sealed inside her, Elise forced herself to never let anything make her cry, as her tears would free Iblis from within her. This trapped her in a perpetual state of fake optimism where she would try to make light of her fate, but in reality, she always carried a deep sadness inside her that she could never let go of, leaving her trapped in her own feelings. During her adventures with Sonic, she becomes quite attached to the heroic hedgehog, the latter is hinted at in her first conversation with Amy, where she is visibly flustered and embarrassed when Amy asked her if he (not knowing that it was Sonic) had asked her out on a date and later where she desperately fights back tears when Sonic reveals that he plans of departing the city once he thwarted Eggman's plans. It is eventually Sonic's presence that makes Elise truly happy for the first time since her father's death, which allowed her to free herself from her own inner captivity. Despite her genuine love for her people, Elise also wishes to be able to make herself happy with her own desires coming first as she hesitates to blow out the flame of Solaris once she realizes it will mean she would never meet Sonic, who gave her so much happiness. However Sonic's words of encouragement and her own knowledge of what is right win out in the end and she blows out the flame, thus ensuring that no one would ever suffer from Solaris. Possibly as a side effect of the ritual that was used to seal Iblis within her body, Elise, at times, seems to possess a small degree of mental instability, as shown when she hallucinates Soleanna in flames during the Festival of the Sun and sees a vision of Silver surrounded by flames upon meeting Sonic for the first time. Relationships Friends/Allies *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Thomas Jones *Ash Ketchum *G.U.N. **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Big the Cat **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao *Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Marine the Raccoon Family *Duke of Soleanna (father; deceased) *Unnamed mother (deceased) Neutral Rivals *Sonic the Hedgehog *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Rouge the Bat *Metal Sonic Enemies *Solaris **Mephiles the Dark **Iblis *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Jack Robotnik **Bokkun **Orbot **Cubot *Eggman Nega *Time Eater Abilities and Powers Elise has some sort of supernatural abilities which is unspecified, possibly from Iblis within her. When Elise and Sonic are together, she is somehow able to make him light enough to travel across the surface of water and over quicksand for short amounts of time by forming a barrier around the two; however, it is only used for the aforementioned purpose, as Sonic can still be harmed by enemies even with the shield up. In the Last Story, after the seal on Iblis is broken, she states that she can sense the presence of Sonic's spirit around them, and later senses Solaris' consciousness, allowing Sonic, Shadow, and Silver to figure out his weak point. Presumably, as Solaris has been erased from existence, Elise is now a normal human with none of these supernatural powers. Weaknesses History Past Childhood Princess Elise was born as the only daughter to the Duke of Soleanna and his wife. Her mother died at some point when she was a child, an event that which saddened Elise deeply. The Duke conducted experiments on the Flames of Hope (aka Solaris), known as the "Solaris Project", to allow time travel to let Elise and her father to see her mother again, as well as allowing humanity to correct its past sins. When Elise was seven years old, however, the project became unstable, the machine they were using exploded, and the flame was split into two villainous forms; Iblis, Solaris' raw power, and Mephiles, his conscious mind. Elise was present when the machine exploded, but was protected by her father who used himself as a human shield to protect her from the worst of it, leaving himself mortally wounded in the process, though she was knocked unconscious. While unconscious, Elise was carried through the research facility by the Duke, searching for the parts of Solaris. The Duke eventually found Silver, who had time-traveled with a Chaos Control back to find out what had happened during the Solaris Project, who had paralyzed Iblis with his psychokinesis. With no other option other than allowing Iblis to run free, the Duke was forced to seal Iblis within Elise's soul, as only one of the royal family could contain this being and keep it at bay. Using his opportunity, the Duke used the silver Chaos Emerald in a ritual and succeeded in sealing Iblis within Elise. Elise, still being unconscious, was then entrusted to Silver by the Duke and told him take her to a safe place. In his dying words, Elise was told by her father to be brave and not to cry no matter what happens (as her tears and despair could release Iblis from within her) and to live happily. Elise was then taken out of the laboratory by Silver, who left Elise nearby to wake up on her own while Shadow left the Scepter of Darkness with her. Before Silver and Shadow returned to the present day, however Elise silently called out for her father in her daze. Silver then decided to give Elise his blue Chaos Emerald as a good luck charm, before leaving. During these events Elise managed to get a glimpse of Silver, who would remain in her memories for years to come. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Eliese's relatives Category:Heroes Category:Princesses